A Father's Heartache
by Awesomerigby
Summary: When Donny plans to propose to Daphne, Martin can't help but feel grief for his younger son.


A Father's Heartache

Of course Martin wanted Niles to be happy. After all the turmoil he had gone through with Maris, he wanted nothing more than for his son to find the love he always desired to have with Daphne. Except, this was too much.

Daphne was clearly crazy about Donny, and he about her. Martin certainly understood where Niles was coming from when he had advised her not to accept Donny's proposal, despite the fact he never believed her psychic visions. However, he didn't accept that Niles did it at all. It wasn't fair to let his selfishness prevent Daphne from having a loving and healthy relationship. That was why Martin sided with Frasier.

Niles was clearly hurt by this, but Martin was not going back on his word. He wasn't going to help Niles keep Daphne from someone she loved even though it meant at the expense of his son's happiness.

He also wasn't surprised when Daphne got so offended when Niles confronted her. He made her believe he accepted her visions, and now it made it seem as though he were making fun of her. Martin knew that wasn't the case, but he couldn't blame Daphne for getting angry.

Unfortunately, it was too late to mend the damage. Daphne was ardent about breaking it off with Donny in favor of her visions. If only Niles hadn't encouraged her… Martin sighed in frustration when Daphne stormed out of the room just as Donny knocked on the door.

Donny seemed jittery, which was to be expected. "Don't tell Daphne, but I've booked us on an Alaskan cruise." He sighed happily. "I heard it's one of the few places where you can feel completely alone."

"You like that feeling, huh?" Martin asked with a dry chuckle. This night was certainly going to be a disaster. Hopefully, Donny would spare them the show by asking her in the restaurant.

Daphne entered the room, looking a bit better, though it was obvious she was still reeling over what had happened between her and Niles. She and Donny went to embrace, and Frasier and Niles awkwardly slid out of the way to let them.

"Are we off, then?" she asked.

"Actually…" Donny started. "I have something on my mind that I kinda wanna talk about it."

Martin rolled his eyes. The courteous thing would be to leave the room so Donny could get rejected without any witnesses. As he and his sons got up to leave, Donny told them to sit, claiming it was because of them he had met Daphne. Talk about ironic.

"Maybe I'll have some sherry," Martin said, taking the glass and downing it in one gulp.

Donny led Daphne to a chair and kneeled in front of her. He went on this whole thing about how he thought being a divorce lawyer would sour him on marriages, but then he met her. She couldn't help but smile, and Martin couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. Donny mentioned their stay at a bed and breakfast and how Daphne's father said the only man good enough for her would lay the stars at her feet. That was when he took out the ring. "I've only caught this one so far," he said. "But, if you'll accept it, I'll spend my life chasing the rest of them for you."

Martin kept his eyes on Daphne, wondering what was going through her head.

"I know it's very soon. So, think about it."

"I don't have to think about it…" Daphne said slowly. Martin took a deep breath, waiting for the "no" to come, waiting for the disaster of the century to happen right in the living room. "Yes!" She cried out.

Martin's eyes widened as Donny slipped the ring onto Daphne's finger and embraced her; they were both laughing giddily. Martin glanced at Niles. He looked utterly heartbroken.

"Boys, give me a break!" Donny cried. "You look more surprised than I do!"

"Oh!" They all got up and went to congratulate the pair. Niles put on a happy face and excused himself to go into the kitchen. Martin and Frasier followed at once.

"Oh, Niles…." Frasier said softly. "I'm so sorry."

Martin couldn't look at Niles as he opened the fridge and handed Frasier a bottle of champagne. "Here, take this out to them." Frasier nodded and left the kitchen. That was when Martin approached his younger son, who looked as if his world came crushing down on him. Martin had to remind himself that it probably did.

"I'd do anything to fix this for you," Martin said softly, and he meant it. If there were a way, he'd do everything in his power to change what happened. Even though he had been angry at Niles earlier, he never wanted this. He had hoped that maybe Daphne would be able to love Niles on her own time, but now... that didn't seem very likely.

"I know," Niles said. There was no doubt in his voice that his father would fix it, but he knew as well as Martin did that it was hopeless. "It's my own fault," he went on. "I had chance after chance to tell how I feel, and I kept my mouth shut. Until tonight… when I probably should have." He laughed, but there was no mirth in it. Only despair, and it killed Martin.

"You can't regret what you said. You did the right thing, and I'm proud of you." He really was. Despite his earlier actions, Niles had made up for them by sacrificing his happiness so Daphne could find the happiness she deserved.

"Thanks, Dad. "

Daphne scrambled into the kitchen, the smile plastered on her face. Martin smiled at the sight of her. He was grateful for her smile; it made this night a little less painful. He only hoped it did the same for Niles.

"I'm going to get some champagne," Martin said.

"Me, too." Niles was about to follow, but Daphne stopped him.

Martin rejoined Frasier and Donny in the living room, where Donny was chattering about happy he was. Martin wished Niles could be as happy.

"Congratulations again," Martin said.

"Thank you. Oh, I can't believe it… What did I do to deserve her?"

"Oh, you didn't do anything," Frasier said. "These things happen." Martin knew he was thinking of Niles as well. Niles didn't do anything to drive Daphne into the arms of Donny. These things just happen, right?

Donny laughed again and went into the kitchen to find Daphne.

Leaving Frasier alone with Martin, the older Crane was the first to speak, "He's really torn up."

"I'm not surprised…." He sighed deeply. "I hope he'll be alright."

"He just needs some time, but we'll be there for him." When Niles finally came out of the kitchen, he gave his brother and father a halfhearted wave. He grabbed his coat and left without a word to either of them. Martin really hoped he would be alright.

 **The End**

 **Author's Note: I felt I really had to write this in Martin's point of view.**


End file.
